


The Hottest Garbage Man Alive

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, Fantasizing, Implied Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Spngenrebingo, alternative universe, crack attack challenge, cursing, jensen is hot, spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: In our reality, Jensen Ackles is perfect and glamorous. What if in a different life, he was something ordinary like a garbage man?





	The Hottest Garbage Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is for: Fantasy/Crush for spngenrebingo. Blowjobs for spnkinkbingo. Crack Attack Challenge @squirrel-moose-winchester, prompt was Awkward Moments
> 
> *This is fiction and in no way offensive to any person that collects garbage/recycling. It’s a great job and literally a vital part of society. Thank you for your service.

You could hear the green and yellow diesel truck lumbering into the housing development before it passed the first island of mailboxes to stall in front of the neighbor’s house three doors down. You often smiled and waved at Ronald, the garbage man who’d been working that route for the last six years you’d lived in the Saguaro Valley community, just as you did to the mailman and the landscapers. You lead a privileged, cozy life as a housewife and you intended to be kind to those that provided services to you and your family.

As the brakes of the truck screeched down the cul de sac you realized you still had some recycling in the garage from your daughter’s recent birthday party. You quickly slipped on some sandals and grabbed the bag, the automatic garage door rolling up as the truck parked in front of the next door neighbor’s. You walked down the driveway and deposited the bag of paper and cardboard in the green recycling bin, crushing it on top of other recyclables as the truck rolled to a stop in front of your house.

“Won’t fit, huh?”

You furrowed your brow at the strange deep voice. Huh. _Not_ Ronald.

All coherent thoughts disappeared when you turned to find the most handsome man you’d ever seen in real life. There were beautiful men on Days of Our Lives, which you watched religiously every day, but this guy. _Wow._ His smile was startling with perfect teeth and soft looking pink lips, but his eyes were astoundingly beautiful. The green glimmered with a curiosity and kindness that makes you want to stand on the curb for hours and just stare.

You cleared your throat, realizing he was waiting for a response. “Oh. Yes, too much. Uhhh paper. My daughter had a birthday party and I forgot to bring out the old wrapping paper so I brought it out. I brought the paper. Out here. Paper.” You blushed when you realized you were rambling, and then blushed even more when you realized you were blushing at the garbage man. The hot garbage man. _Oh god._

He smiled kindly, opening the lid you’d been trying to cram shut. “That’s nice.”

You stepped aside as he rolled the bin away. His back and shoulders were firm under his navy blue canvas jumpsuit, and you took in a short quick breath when your eyes skimmed down his tight ass and wide thighs.

“You’re new.” _Duh._

The man nodded, pushing the bin into the automatic lift which noisily spilled the recycling into the right side of the truck. “Yeah, this is my first permanent route.”

“Did Ronald retire?” _Why are you asking so many questions?_

“Yah, think so,” he replied. “Moved to Arizona.”

You nodded, realizing you were staring at him as he loaded the garbage.

“Okay, well welcome to the neighborhood!” you sang out, immediately wanting to go die from embarrassment.

The man chuckled, giving you a small salute as he climbed into the cab of his truck. “Have a good day, ma’am.”

Your cheeks were flushed as you walked through the garage and into the house. _Happy trails, Ronald._

* * *

Of course you didn’t say a word to your husband about the most intriguing event of your day. You and your husband had been together since freshman year of college. You loved him with your whole heart. He was the father of your daughter and your best friend, providing a very comfortable life for the three of you even if he worked too much during the week. You were one hundred percent committed to him.

But the next Tuesday morning there you were, casually strolling down the driveway in your favorite green sundress as the garbage truck idled up the street. You were slightly ashamed of yourself as you purposefully struggled with the lid to the bin until the new garbage man jumped down from his cab.

“Need help, ma’am?”

“Oh yes,” you responded, a blush shamelessly covering your cheeks like a schoolgirl caught cheating. You’d be mortified if he didn’t look like _that._ “Seems I’m not strong enough to push these big, heavy boxes down.”

“No problem,” he grinned, taking the boxes from you and pitching them into the back of his truck. “Next time you can just set them on top and I’ll take care of them.”

_Idiot, he’s doing his job. Knock it off._ “Oh god, I’m sorry. That’s...yeah, of course. I shouldn’t be in your way.” You nervously folded your arms around your torso, praying the garbage truck would scoop you up too. “I should never have bothered you.”

He shook his head as he dragged the bins around. “Not a problem, ma’am. You have a good day.”

You nodded and turned, walking back up to your house, pausing as you looked back. “It’s Y/N.” _What the hell is wrong with you? Walk away._

He grinned, his beautiful face somehow suddenly even more attractive than you thought humanly possible. “Jensen, ma’am. Jensen Ackles.” He tipped an imaginary hat with two fingers before winking and climbing into his truck, the diesel engine coughing to life as it left your driveway.

The hot garbage man had a name. Jensen. Jensen Ackles.

* * *

You shared a nice dinner out with your husband that next weekend and shuttled your daughter back and forth to soccer practice. Made plans to go to Disneyland with your extended family during the holidays and dreaded a visit with your mother in law. Even got a new haircut, including a few purplish highlights that your husband deemed “somethin’ else” when you pointed them out.

But there you were again the next Tuesday morning, buzzing with excitement. You’d rolled his name over your tongue a hundred times, reliving the breathtaking wink, remembering his shy, contagious smile. By garbage pickup time you were peering through your bedroom curtains, waiting for the grumble of that diesel engine and the man of your fantasies. You felt like an escapee, peeking out of the curtains with some ulterior motive. But the second you heard the rumble of the truck, you didn’t care how very weird this was.

Your heart fluttered as the truck rolled forward and stopped in front of your recycling bins. You watched as he emptied the cans, rearranging them on the sidewalk. With the tiniest nod at his work he was in his truck and onto the next pickup.

You told yourself it was just interest in the neighborhood. Just needing to be aware of what was going on in your community. It was harmless, this fascination. Didn’t hurt anyone. You could stop. _You’re just being silly, Y/N._

The fourth Tuesday rolled around and you were mostly hidden by the white sheer drapes in the living room window. It was warmer out today, the sunshine bright as the late morning bloomed. Like the weeks before a flutter of excitement filled your stomach at the first sound of the garbage truck. You licked your lips, debating if you should slide on your sandals to go out and say hello.

“What the hell am I doing?” you asked yourself as you took a step away from the window. You were _married._ Happily. This...attraction to this strange man was unacceptable.

But your justification didn’t stop you from turning when the truck stopped in front of your house. Your husband had bought a new mini fridge for the wine cellar so the large box was stuffed between the recycling and trash bins. A short sigh of infatuation escaped as you watched Jensen, also known as Garbage Hottie, (yes, you now called him Garbage Hottie privately with a gleeful giggle even though you also knew his name) lift the box into the back of the truck, the blue jumpsuit stretched tight on his backside.

You studied each of his movements, enjoying these thirty seconds that you only happened every seven days. Jensen brushed his hands together to shake off any dust and then set down your recycling bin. You took in a sharp breath as his tongue traced his lower lip. _How could one simple man be so gorgeous?_ You’d asked yourself that too many times by now. His hands rested on the plastic lid and then, as if he could feel your eyes tracing his exquisite profile, he looked up and saw you.

“Shit!” You whipped behind the sheer curtain, quickly getting wrapped up in it. You closed your eyes as the truck started up and left. Maybe he didn’t see you. _Why would it matter if he did?_

Well, now you are officially the creepy lady that stares out the window at strange garbage men.

With your daughter at ballet practice you settled on the couch later that afternoon. You resolved not to carry on like this, it was embarrassing even if no one knew. You turned your attention to your soaps, trying to distract yourself with your stories.

You looked up when the front door slowly opened. Jensen walked in, his eyes drifting around the foyer and up the grand staircase before looking over into the living room and finding you.

“Hi,” he said simply, walking towards you.

“Hi,” you responded, wondering why he was in your house but also thrilled that he was walking closer. He was so much taller than you’d realized. _So_ strong.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” His voice lowered as he reached you, his hand resting on your cheek. “Y/N.”

You sighed as he leaned down, his lips brushing softly against yours. You grabbed the lapel of his jumpsuit and tugged him down onto the couch next to you, straddling him and moving your hips against his. The groans he made in response awakening the desire you’d had for him for over a month.

“I’ve thought about you for weeks,” you whispered. “I tried not to. This...it’s so wrong, Jensen.”

“Then how come wrong feels so right?” he asked, a hand pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

You moaned before slamming your lips down against his, your fingers tugging the zipper of his jumpsuit down. Feverishly you tugged his clothes off and then your own. You kissed down his chest, his fingers looping in your hair. His palms slid across your cheeks and he looked deep into your eyes.

“I want you, Y/N. Every part of you.”

“I’m yours,” you nodded. “you’re so incredibly hot, Jensen. I’ve wanted you for weeks.”

You pushed him back on the couch and lowered yourself to your knees. His cock was hard in your hand and you hummed in pleasure as you licked up the drip of precum on the head. With a long look into his eyes you took him in your mouth, reveling in his deep groan of approval. His cock was heavy on your tongue and your eyes never left his as you sucked and licked and deep throated him, doing all the things with your mouth that you hadn’t done for someone in years. You preened under his attention and approval, thrilled to get this undivided attention from your crush. His head tossed back onto the couch as you swallowed around his cock, and you moaned as he looked up, intensity vibrating between you. The room melted away, and all that mattered was you and Jensen.

Suddenly you were pulled up onto his lap. Jensen’s eyes looked deep into yours, his green irises dark and wild as his hands swept through your hair. “Not in your mouth, gorgeous. Need to make love to you. I have to have you now.”

“Please Jensen.” you moaned as his lips latched onto your neck. “Please make love to me.”

Your moans turned to a gasp as you came to and sat straight up on the couch. Your DVR recording of Days of Our Lives had ended and your cell phone was ringing in the kitchen. Confused you looked around the living room, finding yourself alone and fully dressed. And incredibly aroused. Glancing down at your watch you realized you’d fallen asleep for over an hour.

“Holy shit,” you whispered. “That...was... _wow_.”

You attempted to shake off the dream, but it was always in the back of your mind. After the next few days of spelling bees, a mortgage refinance, and reorganizing your craft room, it was your monthly girls night out on Friday. You regularly met up with three of your girlfriends who lived in the neighborhood to discuss your kids, your husbands, and after two glasses of wine, things you wished you had if you’d lived a different life.

With a few wine sips left in your glasses, Katherine- the one with two sets of twins and the husband who used to be a minor league baseball player- giggled and leaned forward.

“Now ladies, this is a little risque but I had to bring it up,” Katherine whispered. “Have you noticed the new garbage man?”

Candice- the ‘wild’ one with a red convertible and the hot (well not Jensen hot, but hot) Spanish investment banker husband- leaned forward as if she was sharing a state secret. “Noticed him? Honey, I’ve been out there in the yard every Tuesday for a month.”

The four of you laughed. “You’re so bad,” Katherine snickered.

“He is gorgeous,” Beth- the one with the who spent more time putting her daughters through beauty pageants than she did at home- nodded before downing the rest of her rosé. “I would’ve chased after a guy like that fifteen years ago. He’s absolutely delicious.”

You giggled, deciding to take the plunge and admit your secret. Well, one of them. “He...he told me his name.”

“What?!” Candice exclaimed. “When? How?”

You leaned in, pausing dramatically. “I introduced myself and he was very charming; he said his name is Jensen. Jensen Ackles.”

“Oh shit. I’m looking him up,” Candice immediately grabbed her phone. “Is he single?”

You shrugged. “No idea, but...he did wink at me.”

All three of your friends gasped. “I’m so jealous.” Katherine responded. “Oh my, if my husband knew what I thought about…”

“Yeah, what’s under that jumpsuit?!” Candice crowed. You all four burst out laughing, in agreement that the garbage man probably looked very good under his uniform. You leaned together over the table as Candice read aloud what information she could find as she virtually stalked Jensen, or Garbage Hottie as they all adopted the nickname as well.

“Holy shit.” Beth muttered. You glanced up at her, finding her looking across the restaurant with wide eyes. You followed her gaze.

“Holy shit,” you parroted. This prompted all four of you to sit up and watch as Garbage Hottie and another equally gorgeous tall man walked into the bar.

You turned to your three friends and you all burst into nervous giggles like you were on the freaking school playground.

“Someone should go over there,” Beth reasoned.

“Me! I’m the single one!” Candice called dibs.

“You are not, you’re still married even if he’s working in Spain,” Katherine retorted.

The table was quiet as you thought for a few seconds. “Let’s all go over, just say hi as we’re leaving.”

“Doesn’t that look a little desperate?” Katherine asked as you filled out your credit card slips.

“We are all married,” Beth rationalized. “Besides, my Phil is the head of Neighborhood Watch. It’s important to know who’s around the area we live in.”

Candice rolled her eyes, “Yeah right.”

As you stood up from the table, you slid your designer handbag up your forearm. Candice nudged you from behind, your three friends pushing you to lead the pack. _Just be polite, don’t get lost in those green eyes, breathe._

“Uh hi,” you smiled nervously when you reached Jensen’s table. He looked up from his conversation and gave you a small smile. You felt like such an idiot until his grin widened when he realized who you were.

“Oh, hello Y/N. How are you?” Jensen smiled politely. He nodded at your friends behind you. “Hello ladies.”

As if they’d practiced it all three women replied in sing song, “Hello Jensen.” You closed your eyes momentarily, wishing they’d keep their cool and stop giggling like circus idiots.

He grinned, looking a little surprised that they knew his name. “Oh, this is Jared.” He nodded to the tall man to your right.

“Hey ladies,” Jared drawled, his grin just as swoon worthy as Jensen’s. “Y’all live in Jensen’s complex?”

“No,” you shook your head, “we uhhhh...Jensen works in our neighborhood.”

“Oh,” Jared laughed and a secret look flashed towards Jensen that made him blush. “Well then you ladies would agree with me. He’s the hottest garbage man alive, right?”

“Shut up,” Jensen scoffed, his cheeks turning bright pink from embarrassment. Jared laughed mischievously at his discomfort before his smile softened. He placed his huge hand on top of Jensen’s before looking back at you.

“Glad to know he’s being taken care of at work.”

Oh. _Ohhhh._ Jared’s thumb rubbed across the back of Jensen’s hand as the two men shared a look you’d seen reminiscent of earlier on Days of Our Lives when Brady had looked at Nicole with so much desire and pride. Your jaw dropped a little as you stared at their hands, finally shaking yourself from your trance when Jared looked up and winked.

“Oh shit,” Candice whispered behind you. She looped her arm through yours and tugged you a few steps towards the door.

You waved awkwardly at the two men. “Well, it was good to see you! Meet you. Ummm have a good night.”

Quickly the four of you girls shuffled out of the bar, pausing to huddle in the parking lot with wide eyes.

“Well now I’m intrigued,” Candice leered back towards the bar. “If that's what I think it was then I think I want to be a part of a double J sandwich.”

“You’re so bad,” You shook your head. You were a little disappointed, which was ridiculous. _You’re married!_

“I don’t know if this makes him less desirable or if I want them both now,” Katherine laughed. She pulled her phone from her purse to check a new text. “Darn, Michael and Kayla have the stomach flu. Will is flipping out.”

“Yeah, the girls have voice lessons at nine tomorrow, I need to get back,” Beth reasoned.

With hugs all around you and your friends made plans to see each other at the private school’s charity dinner the following weekend. You walked to your cars and drove home to your individual corners of Saguaro Valley.

Maybe your crush on the hot garbage man had gone too far. You loved your husband, your daughter, your happy comfortable life. And as unbelievably gorgeous as Jensen was, you had boundaries to stick to. And apparently he had a few of his own as well. Time to squash this crush.

But as you returned to suburbia at nightfall you couldn’t help but smile, remembering those kind green eyes and the muscles under the tight navy jumpsuit. “Guess it can’t hurt to look.”

Besides, it’s always good to remember that Tuesdays are garbage day.

* * *

 I've discovered I can write Jensen x Reader if it’s an AU! Yes! Should I write more?

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This is my creation and property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
